comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Flash (s1 ep23 Fast Enough)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW FLASH LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT: "Fast Enough" opens with Barry Allen confronting Reverse Flash in his STAR LABS prison. Reverse Flash reveals that in the future, they will become the greatest of enemies. He expalains that in the future, he will one day discover The Flash’s secret identity. With that information, then traveled in the past to kill Barry as a child and prevent he Flash from ever exisiting. But when future Barry followed and stopped Eobard Thawne from killing his the young Barry, Thawne killed his mother instead (as was revealed in the series pilot). But with process severing Thawne from the Speed Force, Thawne says that he had to let Barry become the Flash as Harrison Wells, because he needed Flash’s powers to power his travel back home. Thawne tells Barry that if Barry lets him go back home, he will tell him how to go back in time to save his mother. Barry tells Professor Stein, Ronnie, and the group about Thawne’s offer. Stein explains that if Barry goes back in time, he could inadvertently set off a chain reaction of possible futures, unraveling the existence they know it. If Barry goes back, Stein warns, there’s no telling how any of their lives could end up. But, Joe tells Barry that despite the large risks—and changing his fate so that he isn’t Barry’s foster parent—he should still go save his mother. Barry explains his plan to his father in prison. Henry tells Barry that he shouldn’t do it, and that the risks aren’t worth the reward. He says that Norah Allen would be proud of Flash and Barry, and that she wouldn’t want him to go in the past. Back at STAR Labs, Ronnie tells Caitlin that he and Professor Stein are staying in Central City permanently. He tells Caitlin that he loves her, and they decided once again to marry each other. Across town, Iris finds Barry contemplating his choice. She asks Barry if he’s going to go back, and they discuss the possible future where they’re husband and wife. Barry explains how he waited too long to admit his true feelings for Iris, but is extremely grateful for the life he’s had with her and Joe. He asks Iris what to do. She says that he needs to do what’s best for him personally—go back in time. With his mind made, Barry asks Reverse Flash how he can travel to the past. Thawne explains that Barry’s key home is the particle accelerator. If Barry runs through the accelerator’s new particle fast enough, he’ll create a wormhole through time. With the wormhole, Barry can travel to the past to save his mother, and Thawne can travel to the future and return home. But if Barry doesn’t hit the wormhole at optimal speed, Thawne warns, he will die. Cisco and Professor Stein confirm that Thawne’s plan could theoretically work, but that Barry would have hit the wormhole at speeds topping Mach 2. Barry asks Cisco to build a time machine for Thawne to travel back in time in (since Thawne doesn't have a strong connection to the Speed Force anymore). Cisco visits Thawne in his cell and asks him how to build a time machine. Thawne gives him the information, but wonders why Cisco doesn’t understand him more. Cisco explains the alternate timeline he remembers where Thawne killed Cisco after calling him a “son.” Thawne realizes that since Cisco can see the vibrations of parallel dimensions, Cisco was affected by the particle accelerator too. Professor Stein talks with Eddie Thawne, and Thawne laments how he’s destined to helped no one. Stein tells Thawne not to believe in Reverse Flash’s words, explaining that he is an anomaly in time, and can therefore choose his own future. Stein then discovers that in traveling through time, Barry could create a blackhole that would destroy the planet. Reverse Flash assures the group that Barry won’t create a blackhole—as long as he travels in time, saves Norah, and returns to the present in under two minutes (no big deal). With the risks mounting, Barry becomes unsure if he should travel back. He seeks Joe’s counsel. Even though he’s worried, Joe tells Barry that he is fast enough to save his mother and not destroy the world. Barry tells Joe that he doesn’t want to lose Joe, but Joe says that he’ll never will. Eddie visits Iris at her office. He tells her about the series of coincidences that led to their first meeting, explaining how powerful coincidence can be. Eddie says that he can defy destiny, and that every moment in his life led to their lives together. He and Iris say “screw the future” and kiss, reunited. Across town, Ronnie and Caitlin hold an impromptu wedding outside of STAR Labs, with Professor Stein officiating the ceremony. With their friends watching, Ronnie and Caitlin are pronounced husband and wife. Barry suits up as the Flash and prepares for his trip. Cisco reminds Barry to wait until his future self safely transports his child self from the scene before intervening. Barry says goodbye to his friends and family (and sees Eddie and Iris holding hands), and enters the time-traveling chamber with Reverse Flash. Barry runs, hits mach 2, and sees he speed force. Witnessing his past, present and future, Barry finds the night of his mother’s murder. Barry hits the stable wormhole and successfully travels to that night of Norah’s death. Back in his old home, Barry sees his older self battle Reverse Flash. Older Flash sees present Flash however, and tells him not to save Norah. Barry closes his eyes as he lets Reverse Flash stab his mother. With Reverse Flash gone, Barry then enters the room and talks his mom before she dies. He unmasks and reveals that he is The Flash. The two share a heart-wrenching moment, and Barry tells his mom he loves her. Norah tells her son goodbye and passes. In the present, Reverse Flash enters his time machine. He notes how it’s based off of Rip Hunter’s designs, but before he can explain more, Jay Garrick’s metal Flash Helmet spits out of the wormhole (holy moley, by the way). Taking that as his cue, Thawne enters the machine and prepares to leave. But sust before he does, Flash reemerges from the worm hole and stops Reverse Flash from escaping. When Thawne asks Barry why he didn't save Norah, Barry explains that he already has everything he’s ever wanted. Enraged, Reverse Flash attacks Flash. He’s about to kill Flash, but a gun fires. It’s from Eddie, who just shot himself. By killing himself, Eddie prevents the Reverse Flash from ever existing . Eddie dies knowing that he'll be a hero, and Eobard Thawne reverts back to his old persona before vanishing from existence. But there are other problems. Despite Stein’s efforts, the wormhole reopens. It grows larger and larger, becoming a black hole above Central City. Only Barry can stop the hole by running counterclockwise to the hole’s vortex and shutting it down from within. Dashing off, Barry runs up a building and jumps into the wormhole. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Detective Joe West Category:Firestorm Category:Firestorm - Ronnie Raymond Category:Dr. Martin Stein Category:S.T.A.R.S. Labs Category:Dr. Harrison Wells Category:Reverse Flash Category:Flash Jay Garrick Category:Legends of Tommorrow